This Man Can't Die
by Yuval25
Summary: Why wouldn't this man die already? Why? He wrote his name, so why wasn't he dying? OneShot. Please R&R! Funny, and another crossover.


_Another crossover in less than 24 hours? I'm **it**, baby! So, yeah, this is another crossover between the amazing story of Harry Potter and the drool-worthy, amazing, grand, astounding tale of Death Note. I hope you'll like it! Again, I need a beta for my stories, so write me a privet message if you want to be my beta! Review please, because the readers' support means more to me than anything. It also inspires my muse, so review! Enjoy(=_

**This Man Can't Die**

**By**

**Yuval25**

Light Yagami stood in front of his most recent kill, or would-be-kill, anyway, and smiled eerily. The man's name was Harry James Potter. It was easy, almost too easy, to discover that fact and write his name in the death note. Ryuuk was laughing his strange laugh behind Light. The man, Potter, has discovered a lead in the Kira case, which would without a doubt give L enough clues to catch Light. And that just wasn't an option. He was going to build a new world.

Potter was still grinning at him. He knew something… but he was going to die soon, in ten minutes and forty three seconds, to be exact. He had met him right after he sent the FBI's fiancée to suicide. That was fun.

"So, are you sure there is no way to contact Mr. Yagami?" asked Potter. He was so innocent… he probably had no idea he was going to go down, just like the others.

"I'm sure. I'm his son, so if he won't answer my calls, he won't answer anybody's." Light spoke to him in English, as it was obvious the man was British. A traveler? Maybe an undercover agent sent to investigate what happened to the FBI agents. Well, good luck, because he won't find anything. He would be dead before he could do much.

"I see. Well, I'll just have to wait. Can I wait at your house? He has to come back sometime." Potter offered. Light gritted his teeth. He should end the conversation as soon as possible – it was not good if people saw them interact before Potter's death.

"That would be a problem. My little sister is afraid of strangers. The doctors said she had to take medication for anxiety, but the pills she's been taking are not working yet. It would be best if you didn't come, truly." That's it, a good excuse. Light was a _genius_. Light was a _god_.

"Hmm, then I guess it's out of question."

Light looked at his clock, and frowned. Three minutes have passed and Potter was showing no sign of being controlled. What the…?

"It's nice, talking to you. How old are you, anyway? You look young." Potter commented.

"I'm eighteen."

"Then we're at the same age!" Potter suddenly had a big, calculating smile on his face. Light wondered what was wrong, and then smiled in triumph. It was probably his order in the death note that finally started working!

The two kept walking in the direction of the police station, and Light was getting restless. He had thought Potter's sudden strange behavior meant he was going to do what he was supposed to do, but _no_, he was _still_ walking with him. And to the police station, no less. The police officers would notice the disappearance of Potter right after his talk with Light, and would suspect him.

Light looked at his clock again. Eight minutes have passed. What was the matter with this death note? Was it damaged? He looked at Ryuuk for explanations, only to find the Shinigami looking at Potter with a fascinated expression on his face. The edges of Light's eyes tightened in anger.

"You know, I'm pretty late for my date. Perhaps you could find the police station by yourself?" Light asked, running out of patience.

"Sure. Thanks for giving me directions, anyway." Potter smiled at him. Light smiled back an evil smile.

Goodbye, Potter, have fun killing yourself.

But Potter only turned and walked straight to the police station. Light wondered for a moment if Harry James Potter was not the man's real name, but Ryuuk has confirmed it by saying the name before Potter admitted that was indeed his name.

As Light was about to turn back and walk the other way, Potter looked back at him and waved.

"Bye Yagami Light. Bye Ryuuk!" and then he ran, leaving a flabbergasted Light gaping at him.

"Light. Oi, Light. This man can't die. I've told you, haven't I?" Ryuuk said from where he floated behind Light. Light wanted to scream in frustration. When Ryuuk saw the terrifying expression on Light's face, he winced. "Maybe I forgot to mention it."

And now the man whose name is Harry James Potter, the man who can't die, was walking to the police station to tell his father and the rest of the Task Force, including L, about Shinigami and about him being Kira. Oh, _crap_.


End file.
